


What's A Soulmate?

by starlighttrash



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, M/M, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, So Married, They are so cute, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlighttrash/pseuds/starlighttrash
Summary: A simple question can conjure up thousands of incredible memories with over a hundred different meanings, but for Vernon, the word 'soulmate' can only relate to one person.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this video ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wghMNAFNd4M ) , so creative credit goes to the owner!

It’s saturday morning and as much as I would _love_ to sleep in, I’m awoken by a light- but still too heavy for comfort- weight being thrown on top of me. I let out a low and sleepy groan, muffled by the pillow underneath me, and began peaking one of my droopy eyes open.

“Nari…” I say trying to sound annoyed, although we both know I’m anything but. I’ve never been a morning person, but since Seungkwan and I had adopted a few years back I had to get used to waking up at ungodly hours.

I hear a few giggles before the warm duvet is pulled up and quickly yanked back down. I then feel cold and tiny arms wrap around my neck and small toes wiggle between my knees for warmth. Smiling softly to myself, I began running my hand through my daughter's tangly, morning hair. “Daddy said he’s going to make breakfast, but he told me not to tell you that.” She says in a squeaky whisper, her eyes shining in the process. I laugh at the obliviousness of the situation and bring my hand up to catch one of her own and begin swing them mindlessly.

“Oh, is he? Hm, do you know what he’s making?” I can clearly smell bacon and assume that Seungkwan will probably make eggs and some rice porridge to go with it, but I play along anyways. It's always fun to tease the little drama queen.

“I’m not telling you! You’ll have to get up and see for yourself!” She says moving from her previous position and sitting on her calves; blanket falling off of her completely and resting just below my waist in the process.

_Man for a seven year-old, she sure is sassy… she must get it from Seungkwan._ I think to myself.

“Now that’s just _cruel_ , you know I’m old and can’t move well.” I complain loudly and throw an arm over my eyes, shielding them from the streaming light coming from the sheer curtains on the other side of the spacious room.

“Nh-uh, you’re like 30! That’s not old. Maybe if you were a _hundred_ then you would be old!” She tugs my unmoving arm and I groan once more, because that's not my age, but again, she’s only seven, I’ll cut her some slack.

“I’m only 27.” I mumble out.

“What’s that mean, daddy?”

“That’s how old I a-”

“No” Nari cuts me off. “The words on your arm.” She says while poking my right inner forearm, where the word ‘ _Soulmate’_ is scrawled out in black cursive letters; a distinct contrast to my milky white skin. I give her a broad smile at the question.

“It says soulmate, I had gotten a matching tattoo with your other dad, when he and I were younger.” My smile softens when I remember the day we both had went to the tattoo parlor to get them done.

She tilts her head and scrunches her eyebrows into a thinking scowl. “What’s wrong baby?” I ask out of curiosity.

Lifting her head, “What’s a soulmate?” she questions innocently.

“It’s a…” I try and think of more simple way to describe the delicate word.

“Well it’s like a best friend, but more.”

●●

**Middle School: 7th Grade**

_I’m currently trying to catch up on some much needed sleep before class starts for today. I came to school pretty early, so why not?_

_“Hey tangerine boy, what’s with your cheeks?!” I stir, from my little nap, to hear someone ask/yell behind me. “And that_ **_accent_** _!_ _Where did you even learn that?” Another boy asks._

_Turning my head sluggishly towards the harsh sounding words, I notice a pudgy looking boy holding a bag of, what looks like, oranges, and is huddled in the doorway by a few other boys. I make a questioning look, because why would they pick on him? What did he do wrong? I mean, I’ve never even seen this guy before._

_Something inside me begins to bubble up into a mixture of anger, confusion, and confidence and I’m suddenly intrigued to save the boy in whatever trouble he’s in at the moment._

_Standing, I make my way towards the bullies. “Yah! Back up!” I yell, my voice cracking in the process. “Leave the new kid alone! He didn’t even do anything.” I say shaking my head at the taller boys, who are beginning to crowd around me as well._

_“Oh, it's the_ **_mixed_ ** _kid.” On of them says, sounding kind of bored. “Hey newbie, this kid here-” He says while pointing towards me. “-thinks he’s some_ **_hot shit_ ** _because of his ‘unique’ looks, but really he’s just like you. A nobody.” The group surrounding us snickers and the new kid looks up towards me in an unreadable expression. Confidence now fading, I quickly duck my head; embarrassed of the title. “See,_ **_halfer here_ ** _can’t even look you in the face, he’s so ashamed!”_

_“_ **_I think_ ** _…” The pudgy boy infront of me, boldly starts, but I continue to keep my head lowered. “I think he’s actually quite beautiful.” He says in a thick Jeju accent. Well, at least I think it’s Jeju?_

_My head shoots up rapidly and my eyes widen almost comically, at the boy's choice of words._

**_Beautiful?_ **

_“Oh. Well then you two can enjoy being losers together.” One says slowly while walking away, becoming bored of the whole exchange._

_“Congratulations, Hansol, on you first_ ** _friend_ ** _!” Another says sarcastically, with slight venom in his tone, while slapping me on the back a couple times and begins to walk away. The rest of the boys previously surrounding us, also follows his actions, leaving the two of us to stand in the classroom’s doorway._

_I stand frozen in my previous position and continue to stare at the other boy, who is watching the bullies walk to the other side of the classroom. He quickly switches his gaze back towards me and lets out a relieved sigh. “Man, I thought they would never leave!” He says lowly, while rolling his eyes. “I’m Boo Seungkwan.” he says, holding out his unoccupied hand. I quickly take it and reply._

_“Choi Hansol.” I look towards his other hand, before letting go of the one I’m currently shaking and ask my first question. “So, did you move here from Jeju?” The question comes out more awkward then I thought it would and I quickly begin speaking. “It’s just that, uh, your accent sounds like the one I’ve heard in a drama that I’ve watched.” I stumble my words out, still not comfortable with the whole, making friends, thing._

_“Yep born and raised!.. Kind of.” He ignores my awkwardness and continues. “Hints to the bag of tangerines.” He says proudly while raising the plastic bag full of  the orange fruit. “I was going to give the_ **_whole class_ ** _one each, but I guess_ **_those_ ** _guys from before don’t really like fruit, so they_ **_definitely_ ** _won’t be getting one.” He says in an exaggerated manner and I burst out laughing at his natural sassiness._

_“So” Sungkwan says after my out burst fades into light giggles. “They said something about me being your first friend?”_

_I turn my eyes away while nodding my head. “I, uh, I don’t really have any friends…” I say quietly, a little embarrassed. “People here think of me differently because I’m only_ **_half_ ** _Korean.”_

_“I don’t think any different of you, Hansol!” He says lightly, while giving me a smile that leaves me a little breathless._

_Wow. I've only seen a few things in my short life that can honeslty be described as beautiful and this is definitely one of them._

_“Stop staring at me like that.” He says, a little embarrassed._

_Was I staring?_

_“Come on, show me where your seat is so I can sit beside you! You know, since we're best friends from now on, right?” Seungkwan looks towards me expectantly awaiting for my reply._

_I hesitate for a split second, before deciding. “Yeah. We can be best friends” I say while starting to walk forward and leading him to my desk._

_‘I guess this is a start.’ I think positively to myself._

●●

“It’s the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else.”

●●

**High School: 10th Grade**

_It’s a Friday night and Seungkwan and I are fighting over a dumb online quiz._

_“Come on Seungkwan! You don't seriously think_ **_that’s_ ** _the answer?!” I try to trick him into getting the question wrong, using reverse psychology._

_“Don’t pull that crap on me Hansol, I’m not falling for your tricks, I know you better then you think.” He says calmly while rolling his eyes; signature smile slowly appearing on his face. Even through out the years I've known him he's never lost that smile._

_I let out huff, as if to say, ‘yeah right’ and let a smile of my own begin to form._

_“Sure you do.” I mumble out sarcastically._

_“You where born February 18, 1998, about a month after me. You don’t like when people call you Vernon because it’s your American name and not your Korean one. Your blood type is A+. You’re 176 centimeters tall, and your favorite food is chocolate.” He looks towards me expectedly._

_I end up snorting at his lame reply and he scowls at me. “What?!” He asks defensively._

_“Anyone can tell you that kind of information, like I mean, come on.” I say while looking back towards the laptop sitting in between us and began to scroll down the page mindlessly._

_He scoffs at me and begins to talk. “You like the american actors, Johnny Depp and Brad Pitt, but your favorite is Leonardo diCaprio because you think you look like him, and one day, I think you said something about ‘feeling sorry for him because he hasn’t won an Oscar yet’, or something.” He mumbles out the last part._

_My head shoots up at his accuracy and I’m just a little surprised he remembers that._

_“You’re a huge Harry Potter nerd, not from the books, but originally from the films, and you want to get the ‘Deathly Hallows’ tattooed one day, but we both know that’s probably never gonna happen because both of your parents are_ **_extremely_ **_conservative_ _.” I stay staring at him in aw. “Also, your parents are your biggest role models along with J. Cole, whoever that is.”_

_“He’s a rapp-” I try to interrupt._

_“Oh I’m not done.” He says shaking his head. “You admire David Bowie as a person and_ ** _not_** _just for_ _his musical talents. You get scared easily, that’s why you don’t use alarm clocks and you avoid watching anything remotely in the horror/suspense genre.”_

_How can he remember all of this about me? Most of what he’s saying are things I’ve just said in passing or while having mindless conversations with him…_

_“Your favorite month is December, not just for one reason, but for many. Because it reminds you of christmas, you like how the trees loose their leaves, for_ **_some_ ** _reason, and you get to drink hot chocolate more often. You_ **_enjoy_ ** _cold weather the most, even though your_ **_favorite_ ** _seasons are summer and fall. ”_

_He looks up at nothing and then back towards me, looking as if he just remembered something._

_“You actually love to eat, like_ **_a lot_ ** _, especially chocolate cakes, any type of cheesecake, and hamburgers. You think of it more as a_ **_hobby_ ** _, considering you never gain any of the weight from it,_ **_because_ ** _you have a high metabolism-”_

_I shake myself out of the astonishment I was in, “Okay, okay, okay! I get it you really do know me!”  and to raise my hands up to make Seungkwan stop._

_“Oh, are you sure? I can tell you a lot more.” He asks, challengingly._

_“No, I believe you.” I say in between laughs._

_I believe Seungkwan because, I realized,_ **_I_ ** _could have probably named just as much, or even more, things about the Jeju boy, myself._

●●

“It’s someone who makes you a better person.”

I pause.

“Actually they don’t make you a better person, you do that _yourself_ , because they inspire you.” I watch as she gives me a gummy smile and giggles when I tap her nose.

●●

**High School: 12th Grade**

_We’re in the second month of 12th grade, senior year, when Seungkwan reminds me of all the college applications we need to trudge through._

_“Do we really have to? I mean, we’re not even in second semester yet, come on!” I whine, while Seungkwan places a stack of stapled papers in front of me. We’re currently sitting at his dining table, with his mother cooking dinner just a few yards away in the kitchen. She had asked me if I wanted to stay and eat with them and honestly, who can turn down such a cute and stubby women like her, she practically screams ‘warm and comforting mother.’_

_“Yah! Being a dramatic drama queen is my job, so stop complaining and get to filling out some of these forms!” He scolds me while tapping his finger on the stack in front of me. I let out one more groan for good measure and begin marking useless questions about myself._

_It’s hours later and our college application ‘party’ has moved up stairs into Seungkwan’s room._

_“Hansol. You’ve only filled out two packets.” He begins, looking over across the floor, where we’re both sat on the carpet. “We’ve been doing this for three hours… I’ve already done around eight!” He beings to wave multiple sheets of paper in the air, as if to prove a point._

_“Maybe I don’t want to go…” I barely mumble out, but he still ends up hearing me._

_He makes a sound of confusion. “What did you say?” I stay quiet, looking at my hands instead. “Why don’t you want to go?” His tone changes to a serious one and that’s when I know Seungkwan isn't going to take any of this conversation lightly._

_The longer I stay silent, the more cold the atmosphere seems to change._

_“I’m not really cut out for anything like that… the whole, school thing.” I keep my gaze down, not wanting to see his reaction. “You know I’m not good at studying. I’m barely even passing any my classes as is.” I let out a single laugh, void of any humor. “My parents have pretty much given up on me at becoming anything successful in the future, so why should I even try?” I close my eyes. “What_ **_talents_ ** _or_ **_skills_ ** _do I even have to offer…?” My hands begin to shake. “I can’t make people laugh or become happy, like you do. I can’t_ **_sing_ ** _, like you do!” My voice becomes increasingly louder. “I can’t do any type of public speaking, like you do or get everyone to_ **_like me_ ** _, like you do! Hell I can’t-”_

_“Why haven’t you told me how you felt about any of this.” His voice comes out quiet and strained, almost like he’s about to cry. My head looks up in mid sentence and turns out I was right. I watch as a single tear falls down his rounded cheeks, which is quickly wiped away. “Why have you kept all of this to yourself…” I watch as shaky hands begin to wipe more tears and redden eyes, that are usually filled with so much joy, are now carefully focused on me_

_A pang of guilt now resins in my chest. Making him cry is the last thing I wanted to do._

_“You know I’ll help you, right?” With water still in his eyes, he asks with a weak smile. “I-I want nothing more than for you to be healthy, happy, and successful and you_ **_know_ ** _that. So why haven’t you told me any of this or asked for my help?” He almost sounds hysterical. With him wanting to sound cheerful and reassuring doesn't mix well with his quivering voice._

_“I don’t know…” I whisper out before a single tear of my own falls down my face._

_Seungkwan cleans up his face hurriedly and begins moving the numerous paper separating us, aside. The second a path is cleared, he scoots himself close to me and grasps onto my shoulders, electricity coursing through his touch, once he’s sat in front of me._

_“We’re going to study extremely hard, do you understand me?” I look at him like he’s crazy. “Well, do you?” I end up nodding my head anyway. “Then we’re both going to get accepted into a college. Together. After that we’re going to figure out a passion for you, and once we do that,_ **_you’re_ ** _going to take that passion on full force and excel in it and just…and j-” He stops, words getting stuck in his throat. He lets out a sigh and holds back some tears. “I know you’re going to do great, Hansol. I just know it.” He says calmly while sliding his hands off my shoulders and folding them in his lap. I suddenly miss the reassuring warmth. “I know you can do whatever you set your mind to.”_

_From that day on, not only did Seungkwan do_ **_exactly_ ** _what he said we’d do, but I also changed my way of thinking for the better._

●●

“A soulmate is someone who you can carry with you forever.”

●●

**College: First Year**

_It’s a Thursday night, 6:37pm to be exact. Seungkwan and I are sitting in the university's library studying for our individual classes and I’m only_ **_slightly_ ** _distracted._

_I watch as delicate eyes sweep back and forth, reading about some historic icon for a report. I listen to Seungkwan’s shallow breaths and smile at his little habit; when he’s_ **_really_ ** _concentrated, he tends to breath through his mouth. I watch his nimble fingers move delicately across the texbook page, stopping every so often to write something down. I imagine the same fingers intertwining with mine and just resting there._

_Another, wider, smile forms onto my face._

_The atmosphere in the library is tranquil and calm, the perfect atmosphere to get lost in my thoughts._

_I think about how Seungkwan has always been by my side, through thick and thin. He has always astonished me with everything he does and honestly blows me away with his personality and his beliefs. Infact, I don’t think I could ever separate from him… Not even if I tried._

_A one point, without me realising it, Seungkwan had caught me staring. “What? Is something wrong? Is there something on my face?” He ask while bring his hands up to wipe his full cheeks and pouting mouth._

_My eyes are practically shining._

_“No.” I say, reaching one of my hands forward and catching one of his in my own. “There’s nothing there. I was just looking at you.” My voice comes out calmly because I’m sure of how I feel now. I’ve come to the realization._

_He looks down at our wrapped hands, that are now rested atop the wooden table; covered in notes and textbooks._

_His breathing becomes subtly more raggied and I can feel his hand in mine, become warm._

_‘He must be nervous.’ I think to myself._

_“Go out with me.”_

_A pause._

_He lets out a nervous laugh and I watch as blush spreads across his full cheeks that I’ve always secretly loved. “Oh, um, sure where do want to g-”_

_“No, as in I want you to be my boyfriend.” I say calmly to let him get what I’m meaning and to know that I’m completely serious._

_I may not show it but I’m almost just as nervous as he is right now._

_His eye become saucers and his mouth hangs open comically. I just smile at him._

_“Wait, what?” He says in a hushed tone, which is very uncharacteristic of his naturally sassy self._

_I bring myself a little closer to him, leaning onto the table top. “I’m not a hundred percent sure of the exact moment I started feeling this way for you, but I do know that’s it’s been like this for a very long time, probably since high school, and I just wanted you to know about how I feel and if you don’t feel the same, um, that’s… that’s alright we can still be friends if you want.” I say moving my eyes away from him._

_I hear a pencil drop on the table and moments later I feel his other hand cup the side of my face, moving it to look back at him. Our eyes lock and his face is molded into a searching stare._

_“You have_ **_no idea_ ** _how long I’ve liked you, no, it’s more than just liking you. I… I really and truly do, love you.” His voice never once wavers as he talks and that’s another thing I’ve always loved about him._

_“I love you to.” I say smiling softly and leaning into his touch. We stay in that position, just taking in the whole situation, for what feels like forever, but was only mer seconds. Then slowly, without breaking eye contact, I bring my unoccupied hand up to the back of his neck, and gently pull him closer to me._

_First are lips are touching, just testing with a feather light force, then all at once we cave into each other in a slow and thoughtful kiss. I feel his hand tighten around mine and I’ve never felt this sure in my entire life._

_The softness and sweetness of his lips drives me into bliss I didn’t even know was possible._

_Once we both are in need of air, we separate just as slow and gentle as when we started. Seungkwan gives me a, uncharacteristic, shy smile and connects our foreheads to each other. I can hear his breathing begin to even out._

_“And here I was, beginning to think you were straight or just plain oblivious.” I laugh hard enough for him to lift his forehead off of mine and for me to throw back my head into a fit of amusement._

_‘There’s the sassy Seungkwan!’ I think to myself_

_It’s not until our last year of college, that I ask Seungkwan to marry me. I proposed to him in the same library and around the same time, the only difference is that when I asked, the only thing you could hear was the soft rustle of clothing, coming from Seungkwan’s hoodie- due to him nodding his head rapidly, to stunned to speak- and the tranquil droplets of rain tapping onto the wide windows beside the same wooden table._

●●

“It’s the one person who… who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when _no one_ else would.”

●●

**Six Months After College Graduation and Two Weeks After Their Wedding**

_The chilly November weather forces Seungkwan and I to quickly bring our furniture into the newly bought (with the help of my parents) house. It’s not until five in the evening, when he and I are completely done unloading all the boxes from the moving truck and placing them into their correct rooms._

_With a loud huff, I join my husband on our frameless-mattress, in the master bedroom. He’s currently laying on his back with in arm draped across his face, making him look like a total drama queen, but I know that he’s just exhausted from all the heavy lifting. I turn to lay on my side, propping my elbow up on a pillow and resting my head in my open palm in the process. I then reach over and begin to run my fingers through Seungkwan’s, freshly washed, hair, which is still a little damp._

_“What are you thinking about?” I quietly ask, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere._

_He removes his draped arm and looks at me with tired eyes, giving me a light smile. “When we first met.” He lets out an airy laugh and I join in as well. “You were just so different from anyone I’ve ever met… So calm and collected, yet shy and bashful at the same time. You would think we'd make a terrible couple.” He says with a smirk._

_We settle into comfortable silence with my hand still brushing through damp hair and Seungkwan humming quietly._

_“You know,” I brake the content silence. “I’m not sure where I would be right now if I wouldn't have met you…” I say, while looking at our ring fingers. He stays quiet, so I continue. “You accepted me for who I was, you didn’t care if I was quiet and soft spoken… or mixed. You still helped me unconditionally in so many ways. And here you are, still willing to do everything for me at the drop of a pen… ” My hand atop his head stops moving and I stare, hard, down at our makeshift bed._

_He moves to sit up and look at me; all tiredness from before seems to be forgotten. “Hansol, remember when I had_ _chronic tonsillitis_ _and everyone, even my parents and doctor were saying, how I’d never be able to properly sing again?” I nod my head solemnly, remembering just how depressed Seungkwan was when he had been diagnosed. It was a rough time for him and I, but mostly him._

_He grabs both of my hands, surprising me, and pulls, causing me to sit up with him. I look at him and he continues. “You were the only one who believed that I could. You pushed me into practicing and exercising my vocal cords again and you helped me when I was so scared, that I thought I’d never be able to do what I love ever again. Now look at me!” He says, swinging our hands back and forth, with a breathtaking smile. “I’m a vocal coach and music teacher.” I give him an encouraging smile, but it comes out kind of confused, partially because I’m still unsure of where he’s going with all this._

_He lets out a huff and rolls his eyes. “What I’m trying to to say is that, yes, I’m still willing to do every and anything for you so quickly, because I_ **_know_ ** _that you would do the exact same thing for me.” He says more calmly with soft and understanding eyes._

_“Now, no more talking.” He says in a happier tone while patting my chest a couple of times. “Let’s go to sleep! All the picking up and putting down boxes, has seriously drained me.”_

_I let out a snort and guide both of us to lay back down. Seungkwan rests head on top of my chest, snuggling in to gather more warmth and I tangle or legs together, just for good measure. We both let out a content sigh once we’ve gotten completely comfortable. Kissing the crown of his head, I mumble out a ‘good night’._

_“G’night, I love you.” He barely whispers out._

_“I love you to.”_

_I’m just barely about to drift off to sleep when-_

_“Vernonie!” He about yells out, causing me to jump slightly in the hold I have on him._

_“W-what?!” I ask nervously._

_He stays wrapped in my arms, but turns his head up to look at me. “I just had some thoughts running through my head and I really want to talk to you about it.”_

_“Babe, aren't you tired though?” I try to reason drowsily._

_“So, I was thinking” He continues without answering me. “We should adopt.” I look at him, now fully awake, with a questioning stare. “I mean… I know I’m ready to do this, I just want to make sure you’re comfortable as well. We can’t take care of a child, if one of us is’t willing to do so.”_

_I think for a couple of seconds._

_“Okay.” I say nodding my head. “If you are ready, then I’m ready.”_

_“Wait. Really?” He smiles up at me._

_“Yes, really. Now, let’s talk more about this tomorrow, I don’t want to fall asleep while haveing such an important conversation.” I mumble while laying back dawn._

_He places a chaste kiss on my chin and rests back down._

_A month later we head to the nearest adoption agency to help us with the ungodly amount of paperwork that’s needed and to help us find suitable locations where we’re allowed to adopt. We end up going to a few foster homes here and there, until one little girl, named Nari, who was two at the time, had caught both of our eyes. Both Seungkwan and I, knew at that very moment who we were going to call ‘ours’ from now on. Of course Nari didn't leave with us right away. We started off with daily visits, to help her adjust to us, which didn't take long at all, considering she had taken a liking to us, just as we had with her. Soon after, we had brought home our daughter._

●●

“And no matter what happens you will always love them, nothing can ever change that.” I end my explanation while scooting to the edge of the bed and standing up, my bare feet sliding into my worn slippers in the process.

“Hmm, so like daddy and you?” Nari cheerfully asks, tilting her head to look up at me.

“Yes, just like your dad and I.” I say,  picking her up and placing her on my hip, while walking the both of us down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Are you two making fun of me again?!” Seungkwan yells through the doorway from the kitchen and I let out a loud laugh, only annoying the older even more than he already was.

I step into the spacious kitchen and place Kari gently on one of the bar stools. “No! Daddy was telling me how you’re his soulmate!” She practically yells out while placing her small hands on the, granite covered, island, emphasizing her excitement.

“Sit all the way down sweetie, I don't want you to fall.” I say, as I attempt to lower her back down into a sitting position, before walking to where my husband is.

Seungkwan looks over towards me with an unreadable expression and I just continue to walk over to where he's stood in front of the sink, washing some utensils. Gently, I snake my arms around his waist, giving him a feather light kiss on his lips. He then fully turns around and gives me his signature cheeky smile, the same one I fell in love with years ago.

“Hm, in that case I guess you're both safe for now.” He states aloud before turning back around and continuing to scrub a spatula. I let go of him and ask if he wants any help. “Oh, god only knows you'll probably burn the house down” He says in between laughs and behind me I can hear Nari having a giggle fit at her dad's bickering. “But if you could set the table I'd really appreciate it.” He adds more lightly, turning around and giving me a small smile.

I nod my head and get started.

“When will I know who _my_ soulmate is?” Kari asks while I pass by her.

I smile down at her large and shining eyes “Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see, now won't you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I had sooo much fun writing this quick little one-shot ^^ leave me comments on how you felt about it, I'll be happy to read them :D Also this fic was inspired by this video ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wghMNAFNd4M ) , so go show the vid some love <3 If any of you have suggestions for one-shots let me know!
> 
> Until then, enjoy <3


End file.
